Multiple Source Agreement (MSA) specifications for an enhanced Quad Small Form-Factor Pluggable (QSFP+) transceiver define a hot-pluggable module that integrates four transmit and four receive channels with a standard multi-fiber push-on (MPO) parallel optical connector for high-density applications. Due to power and thermal challenges of present technology, however, the QSFP+ module can transmit data across only short distances. As such, the QSFP+ transceiver module is limited to short reach data center applications. SFP+ transceiver modules, on the other hand, are able to transmit data across distances larger than those enabled by QSFP+ transceiver modules, albeit at reduced data rates.